


Staring Death in the... Face

by Bigdaddyjotaro



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Soul Eater
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Yagami Light, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mention of Slender man, There’s a special place in hell for people like me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigdaddyjotaro/pseuds/Bigdaddyjotaro
Summary: Hey. 😏 (This takes place in between the time-skip in DeathNote)
Relationships: Jesus Christ/Yagami Light, Ryuk/Lord Death
Kudos: 4





	Staring Death in the... Face

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if you took the time to read this but I love you

Ryuk decided that he was tired of watching this absolute _**queer**_ (he was what humans called homophobic) Light Yagami. He was always complaining about how he had killed that L dude, even though he “wasn’t gay.”   
  


And today was even worse. The brat and his dead-beat family had traveled somewhere in Nevada and Ryuk knew the twink was thinking about L when he saw him longingly looking at a pair of toenails someone had left on his hotel room floor. 

  
And so, Ryuk set out to get him some sexy, mouth watering apples.   
  


He traveled far and wide looking for an apple stand, but for some reason the ugly ass town the Yagami’s had decided to stay at had no apple stands. Then it struck him, schools had apples and depressed children! There was nothing he loved more than those two things.   
  


After using his sexy black wings to fly to the ugly school he entered through a window and started wandering around the shitty corridors. When he came to an open door with a long tunnel he was sure he had found the cafeteria.   
  


But what he found was different.   
  


Instead of apples there was the sexiest shinigami he had laid eyes on. Wait, **no!** Ryuk was not a phag! He was here for apples!

”Can I help you?” The shinigami asked, lifting an nonexistent eyebrow.   
  


Ryuk gulped. “I’m looking for balls.” Then he froze, realizing what he had said. “I- uh, I meant apples.” He felt the dead gray skin on his face heat up.   
  


“Oh, well we have those here! Welcome to the DWMA! You can call me Lord Death.” The floating skull stated, winking at Ryuk.   
  


then they had lots of gay secks, Nagito came and killed Light, Ryuk got his apples, and Death the Kid got a new dad.   
  


The end. ❤️


End file.
